


Shielded Night

by SuperNova_FallingStar



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All cities exist in this universe, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Poor Life Choices, Slow To Update, Will contain more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNova_FallingStar/pseuds/SuperNova_FallingStar
Summary: Marly never was the villain. But different life choices begin to lead her down a path of grey. Given the choice between hero and villain her life changes forever.





	1. Introduction

Real name: Marly Rothburt-Killerknight  
Age: 26  
Appearance: shoulder brown hair green eyes, olive skin  
Hobbies: archery, martial arts, animal care, reading.  
Backstory: Started off in her town taking down the drug dealers and eventually became a wanted criminal as she was blamed for murders in the city of Melbourne  
I don’t own most of the Characters. The Rights belong to Marvel I own Marly and Family + Friends

\---

It was dark Marly observed from her perch on the fork of branches of the gum tree she was currently waiting in. After months of tracking the local runners this was latest drop site in the series of constantly changing locations. A quick glance up through the canopy of the trees in the park showed the sky to be covered in dark heavy clouds threatening a heavy downpour. Adding to the visual warning the faint scent of eucalyptus on the cool breeze said that train was coming, and soon.  
‘At least it’s not winter’ she surmised. The chill was bad enough and it was only mid autumn, winter would of been near torture to wait for hours on end barely moving.   
Turning her attention to the ground below to check for her target she still was the sole occupant of the isolated park. The only sound the wind rustling leaves in the canopy. Just as the clock clicked over to 1am and Marly was beginning to feel disheartened that she should have to wait another night a car pulled up to the entrance of the park it’s lights illuminating it but at the same time deepening the shadows.  
She was lucky this time.  
The runner stepped out of the car and started inti the park which had been left running to illuminate the path and to ensure a quick getaway. He was average looking, this was in itself kind of unusual for the area with the majority of runners looking more or less shady in appearance. Instead she was observing a clean cut man in his young twenties. As he moved deeper into the park and closer to Marly he helped more wary constantly looking at his surroundings. But as Marly had often noticed before many times, only a few percentage of people remember to look   
She had to resist the urge to jump down as her passed under her and headed towards a fallen log, as he paused to start fiddling with his coat Marly watched closely as he placed a package in a hole that had previously been a bird hollow. His job complete the man quickly turned and started back towards the car buttoning his coat as walked.  
Breathing slowly and softly she inched forward on her branch the rough bark still easily felt through her gloves. The runner froze his hands stilling on the uppermost button, her movement, small as it was had alerted him. It was too late though as she launched herself off the branch the air whipping around her in the split second she was falling.  
The euphoria of falling was quickly cut short as her feet connected with the man's shoulders forcing him forward into the ground. The impact was brutal the man’s head hitting the ground hard. The momentum of the fall had forced her a to roll few metres in front of where the man laid. Finishing her took she turned back sharply at the ready. To her relief the only movement was the man's steady breathing. Relaxing from her stance she made her way over to the man to check him over, as she turned him over she noticed a faint trickle of blood coming from his forehead. When he woke he would have a nasty headache.   
Leaning him against the tree she strode over to where the man had placed the bag she quickly retrieved it to look at the contents. Holding the bag in her hand she easily shed the outer waterproof layer, the underneath revealed what she was assuming was cocaine. Placing the sealed package under her arm she moved back to where the runner was proper up against the tree. Reassured that the runner was still out cold Marly pushed back her hood and unzipped her jacket. As short as the crackdown had been the adrenaline in her system had left her feeling warm and hyped up. As much as she gunning for a fight she logically knew quick takedowns were better in the long run,less bruises to have to explain. Martial arts classes to only account for a select amount, particularly when her teachers knew exactly what bruises were obtained in their class.  
Pulling up the runner she dragged him over her shoulder slightly leaning to the side to compensate for his weight and to stop him slipping off her shoulder as she walked. It was a good thing he had left the car running she wanted to leave the park as quickly as possible. For this particular drop she had elected to leave her bike a few streets away and she as capable as she was couldnt be stuffed to carry the unconscious man all the way to her bike and then go though the hassle of trying to ride her bike with the unresponsive man behind her. It was downright dangerous to even undertake.   
Opening the passenger door up she maneuvered him into the correct position in the car, not neglecting to fasten the seatbelt. She may of attacked and knocked the guy out but she wasn’t cruel enough to subject him to the possibilities of dying in a car crash. Moving around to the drivers side she slid in and assessed the car. Once relatively familiar and adjusted to the car she placed the car in reverse and started her trip towards the patrol route she knew that the local police often used on weeknights. While it wasn’t far she would have to still walk back to her bike and then home.  
Lucky her bike was still where she left it when she returned after leaving the car in a position that would be investigated for certain. She was glad to get on her way home and sleep. The general him of the bike as she made her way through all the back streets was the only noise breaking the stillness of the sleepy town.


	2. Part 1 New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be boring but will have clues and references for later on. Enjoy

Marly ran over the roof tops jumping from each one to the next, rolling when she landed. Finally, she stopped and looked at her view. Southbank was in the centre of her view with Flinders Street Station below her. It was dusk and the sky had turned a deep pink. Hearing steps behind her she was about to move on when she recognised the persons voice as they called out.  
"Hey Night. I saw you jump and was wondering, why are you in the city?" It was her friend Steve from two years ago that she had saved from being shot. He had become an informant for his school, giving names of people who sold drugs to her, so she could see if they were a part of a ring.  
"My last lead brought me to the city. I think the boss lives here or at least his second in command. Also, the East ring has become so secretive that they only do person to person and not drops in the day so I can't do anything." She shrugged and went back to surveying the streets below watching for deals. Steve came up beside her and looked as well then spoke.  
"My new job with the police gave me access to a very nice-looking set of confiscated items and I found something you might like for the cloudy nights." He pulled out a pair of goggles that were shaped so they hugged the face. Taking them the turned them around taking in the next information.  
"They are night vision but also can switch to heat detectors so you can see people in the darkest night. I tried it out and I could even see where my footsteps were on the floor for a second or two. Enjoy." Steve watched as she turned her back and placed them under the mask.  
"How do turn them on?" She asked fiddling with her mask so it sat straight.  
"Run your fingers over the band at the back and it should have a switch with the three options. You’re on one obviously and..."  
"What's the fourth." She interrupted as she fiddled with the band behind her head.  
"It didn't do anything it was clear," He answered  
"Also, HOLY SHIT." He shouted out the last part in surprise as he looked at Marly who had changed the setting.  
"What?" She asked watching him calm down from his fright. He took out his phone and oped the camera and set it on the front camera. What she saw was would be terrifying if you couldn't see the rest of her. The goggles had turned a bright red and the red had slight patterns that moved and swirled.  
"Cool, and by the way thanks for all the help. I don't think I would be this far into the ring if it was for you."  
"It's fine." He paused then continued  
"Look at the sky it's beautiful, Pink sky at night shepherds delight, pink sky in the morning shepherds warning." He said remembering the old rhyme.  
"I remember that one. Now, I have some work to do and it involves moving quickly and silently. See you."  
She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at Flinders Street station before swinging her body over the edge. As she fell she waited for the right moment before clinging to the building she had jumped off. Her gloves and boots now had suction on them allowing her to safety jump off buildings and stop herself before she landed. Spinning her body around so that she faced away from the building, she watched the few people walking the sidewalks. The few people had no idea that above them she was watching their movements. Finding nothing interesting she detached herself from the wall and dropped to the ground. Marly watched her surroundings carefully now she was in her most venerable state. Without the safety of height, she moved quickly to an ally way. And into the shadows. She pulled off the coat and lay it on the ground. She in turn then also pulled off her other objects the identified her as 'Night' placing them on the lade out jacket she then folded the jacket in a way that finally when she zipped it up it looked like a back pack and functioned like one. She shrugged it on shivering slightly at the cold night air, then walked out the ally way and onto the sidewalk. She pulled out her iPod and placed one earphone in and started to jog towards her place.  
After about ten minutes she reached her place and walked up the worn-down stairs towards her apartment. As she unlocked her door she heard shots outside and quickly ran into her room and pulled off the backpack throwing it to the side and snatching her makeshift first aid kit from the desk, before sliding open her window and jumping the four storeys to the ground. She ran in the direction she had heard the shots to find a young woman on the ground, blood pooling around her chest. She then pulled the woman's shirt off and quickly made a makeshift bandage and wrapped it around the woman's chest. She gently slapped her face to keep her awake. She looked her over then pulled out the first aid kit. The last year she had training in first aid that would allow her to fix bullet wounds. The woman stored then gasped in pain at the wounds in her body.  
"Stay still." Marly said as quietly as possible  
"It will only get worse if you move." She said as the woman continued to move.  
"Who are you?" The woman croaked out in pain. Deciding on what she had to do Marly took off her mask and spoke,  
"My name is Marly Rothburt. I'm twenty years old and studying nursing at ACU." Pulling out a bandage Marly continued to slow the bleeding as much as she could.  
"You need to go to the hospital. I can take you on a condition though."  
"Don't bloody me up too much"  
"Deal." By this time the adrenaline was wearing off and Marly called for an ambulance. Within the next ten minutes they were on their way to the hospital.  
\---  
The life support maintained a steady beat as she watched the woman she had saved from the seat next to her. Marly was glad for the reassurance of the machine but she wanted to sleep and the steady tone was keeping her awake. Standing up she walked to the door to exit bit paused as she heard voices behind the door.  
"We need to talk to the witness. If what you say is correct then there may be an extra variable in this. We will also need to have her details so we can check out her apartment." Marly stepped away from the door not wanting to hear more before walking purposely through the doors deliberately ignoring the police questioning the doctors and nurses.  
"Miss. Would you please wait for a minute." One of the policemen said as she passed him. He also placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving any further. Marly internally panicked but never let it show to the people surrounding her.  
"May I ask why? I just nearly had a woman die in my arms. I want to go home." The policeman looked shocked at the blunt statement causing Marly to internally break with laughter at his face.  
"Ummm... Well..." composing himself quickly he continued, "We need to go with you to your place to make sure you also are not a target. Plus, we have reports of Night in your suburb. The police are currently evaluating the risk factor and we need you to safe."  
"Ok." Marly was watching the man features closely and also was mentally thanking anything if there was a higher being, that she had moved all her stuff that was illegal to another location and that she had cleaned the apartment. The policeman smiled briefly then followed Marly outside into the parking lot.  
The policeman opened the door of his car before hopping in the driver seat and receiving the directions to Marly's house.  
As they pulled up Marly stepped out of the car slinging her gear backpack over her shoulder then walking quickly to the alleyway that had the stairs to all the apartments in her building. Not waiting to see of the policeman would follow her she started the walk up the stairs to her apartment. As she climbed she heard footsteps following her and as she paused to unlock her door the policeman caught up with her. Swinging open the door she turned to face him.  
"If you don't mind I need to get some sleep and I will be fine. Thank you for the ride and I will be at the hospital tomorrow afternoon." Not waiting for an answer, she shut the door and tossed her jacket on the couch then moved into her bedroom before flopping onto the bed not bothering to get changed and let sleep take over.  
The following day she was questioned and was let off the radar with the police drawing the concision that she had no part in the attack and soon she was back at the apartment. She was lying on her couch when she received a text from her brother.  
Zach: Hey sis! Do you want to go to get some lunch at Southbank? :)  
Marly: Maybe... YES. What time?  
Zach: Ten mins from now. Outside Trampoline.  
Marly: See you there.  
Locking her phone Marly picked up her backpack from the floor and slung it over one shoulder before walking over to her door and pulling it open. Stepping outside she locked her door before walking to meet her brother.  
\---  
"Why are you in the city? You never liked anything here but the chance of seeing a good car?" Marly asked lightly punching him the shoulder.  
"Have to do some legal stuff. You know, people complaining the job wasn't done properly and want their money back." Zach grimaced at the word legal before continuing.  
"People these days. All they want is money and also never have to give it to others.”  
" I’ll be leaving in an hour. I start early tomorrow and will need to do some paperwork at home."  
"No problem." Marly replied.  
\---  
The night sky clear,  
But Stars unseen,  
Running, jumping, climbing,  
Fear,  
Hidden life  
\---  
Marly looked down from the top of the building she was on and sighed. She was no closer to finding the killers than she was two years ago. Yes, she had more knowledge and physical strength. But the rings now knew they were being hunted down and were more careful doing business. Also, she now had a bounty on her head for being who she was. Standing up she looked down at the pavement many floors below and a memory was triggered.  
* The man’s finger tightened on the trigger then finally pulled the full way. It was the only time Marly had been shot. She had tracked down her sister’s shooter and had followed him and his team to a warehouse by knowing that they knew she was there. She had been ambushed and dragged into the warehouse, she had fought and managed to knock out everybody but the leader of the group. She was in the doorway when he raised his gun. It had seemed like a slow motion but she had enough time to dodge slightly so the bullet only hit her arm. *  
Rubbing the scar on her arm through her top Marly watched the figure and started to follow him. But this time she had the satisfaction of knowing he had no idea that he was being followed. As he walked into an alleyway Marly jumped between the buildings and let herself fall. She landed behind him and laughed and he turned in shock.  
"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here. The leader without men." Marly mocked leaning up against a wall. Smirking at him as fear slowly showed on his face as he realised the situation he was in.  
"What do you want... Night."  
"Revenge." With that she ran forward towards the man before her rage clouding her mind.  
Two years before she would have been overwhelmed by his skill in hand to hand combat but now she had experience and could easily match him. She now would tease the targets and let them think they had the upper hand then dominate them completely. As she advanced she smirked at his confidence then jumped slightly forward scaring him, making him jump backwards in fright. As he started reaching into his jacket she jumped. She tried a move that she rarely did but she loved. She grabbed his free arm then swung her body so her shoulder was in the pit of his arm then pulled him over her body and onto the ground winding him. Reaching into his jacket she pulled out his gun and put it to his head.  
"How the tables have turned." She whispered then pulled out his wallet. Placing it in her pocket she pulled his arms behind him and quickly tied him up. Placing him in a fireman's lift she walked deeper into the alleyway till she came upon a fire escape. She ran lightly up the stairs before walking to the edge of the building and looking at the drop below. Placing the man down she pulled the end of the rope to the edge and quickly tied it to a secure post. Walking back towards the struggling man she smirked.  
"Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly?" The man’s face paled before she picked him up by the collar.  
"Now we might want to give you an identity so..." She pulled out his wallet and pulled out the cash then put it back in his pocket. As she did she noticed the gun holder. Quickly unstrapping it she held it up.  
"Oh, this is pretty. I might keep it." Throwing it aside beside his gun she made sure he had no other weapons then walked to the edge of the building.  
"Fly away birdie." She threw him away from the building watching to make sure the rope didn't snag then walked away from the figure, picking up the gun and holster and then moved to go back to her apartment. What she didn't notice was a tall figure a few blocks away watching her intently and assessing her moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh who's watching???? I know...  
> Sooo this story will be a pass time and is terrible. I know....  
> Enjoy my Minions

**Author's Note:**

> YAYA INTRO DONE :) THIS IF YOUR WONDERING WILL BE MY FIRST POSTED STORY AND IT IS A CAPTAIN AMERICA FAN-FICTION THOUGH HE COMES LATER ON. SO, YOU HAVE TO WAIT HEHEHE :)  
> BTW IF YOU SEE MASSIVE MISTAKES JUST COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW. (This is so short oh goodness I need to write more)  
> ENJOY MY MINIONS


End file.
